Continued Facade
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at the end of Facade. Smallville-Season 4-Episode 3. Clois all the way.


27

Continued Façade

By GinnyPotter1986

"Welcome to the Bullpen, Miss Lane," said Chloe Sullivan. "Now, I am going to see Clark Kent in a wet t-shirt. Care to join me?"

"Like I've never seen _that_ before," Lois scoffed. However, she joined her cousin, anyway. Once the girls got out on the football field, they saw Clark Kent on a bench above the dunking tank.

Somehow, Clark was able to zero his gaze on Lois, as she walked onto the field.

"Hey, Lois, care to take a shot?" he yelled.

"Sure, why not?"

Lois missed the first shot, at which Clark jeered.

"I would have thought you would have learned _something_ on that army base."

"You know what, Smallville? Your ass is going down!"

"I'll believe it, _when_ you dunk me!"

"Okay! You asked for it!" Lois said, as she reared back, and threw the football. This time, it hit its mark.

Clark barely had time to close his eyes, before he hit the water. As he came up, he saw Lois jogging over to where he was. She ruffled his water-soaked hair, and made to walk away.

However, before she could take a single step, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her back. He grinned at her, as he lowered his head, and captured her lips with his. They heard catcalls and wolf whistles all around them.

As Clark raised his head back up, he saw something in Lois' eyes that he had never seen in any other woman, except his mom's eyes before. It was a look of love, that he knew, at that moment, was all for him.

"I'll catch up with you, once you are finished here, okay?" she whispered.

"Okay," he whispered back, as he pressed his lips softly against her lips again.

Lois turned away, still grinning, and made her way back towards Chloe. Suddenly, she felt water hit her back. She turned around, and looked at Clark, and mouthed,

"You'll pay for that!"

"I certainly hope so!" he mouthed back.

When Lois got back to where Chloe was, Chloe was just staring at her in shock.

_"What_?"

"What was _that_?"

"Let's just say, I'm glad to be taking my senior year over, suddenly."

_Well,_ thought Chloe. _That is another reason for Clark not to be interested in me!_ Chloe had been 'in love' with Clark, ever since they were kids. However, when they were kids; up until a few weeks ago, Clark had been 'in love' with Lana Lang. Now, it seemed like he wanted to be with her cousin, Lois Lane.

A couple of hours later, Lois had said goodbye to Chloe, and now she was waiting for Clark.

"Lois!" She turned around, to see Clark jogging towards her. When he got to her, he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. As he let her go, he placed the fingers of his left hand, through the fingers of her right.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, as they walked to his truck. A little while later, they were on their way to the Kent farm. For some reason, Clark was happier than he could ever remember being in his whole, entire life.

"You know, Lana was right," he said.

"What was Lana right about?"

"She said it wouldn't be long until I fell for you."

"Did she really say that? And _have_ you fallen for me, Mr. Kent?"

"I have completely fallen for you, Miss Lane."

"I wonder what your mom and dad are going to say."

"I think they will be happy for us, because now I am with someone they really like."

Lois could not help, but to smile.

"You know, you never did _officially_ ask me out."

"Well, I had better fix that, would you not say?"

"I suppose so."

"Lois, would you please, _please_ be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, I will!"

Clark grinned, "Never had a doubt, about that."

A few minutes later, Clark pulled into the driveway of the farm. When he got out, he grabbed both his and Lois' book bags. As he got over to her side of the truck, he leaned down to capture her lips with his, giving her an encouraging kiss. He knew she was nervous.

Martha, Clark's mom was in the kitchen, when Lois and Clark came through the door.

"How was the pep rally?" she asked.

"It was fun. Lois, here, hit the bull's eye of the dunking tank, and dunked me big time!"

"I figured he could do with some cooling off," Lois said, with an innocent look.

"Not to be taken wrong, by _either_ of the Kent men, but I have to agree with Lois on this one. Sometimes the two of you _could_ do with a little cooling off!"

"Mmmooommm, please not that!" Clark exclaimed, while grinning.

"What? It's true!" Martha said, looking at her son.

"Well, you two ladies sit here and talk, and I am going to put Lois' bag in her room, then I am going to put my stuff in the loft. I will be back in a little while," said Clark.

"I am going to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable," said Lois.

She followed Clark up the steps. She could not believe how fast everything was changing. However, she had to admit, she would not change a thing in her life, right now, for the world.

"Smallville, when you get ready to go out to the loft, let me know. We have some _unfinished_ business to take care of."

"Well, whenever you get finished changing, then come on out there. That is where I will be."

"Okay." Lois stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to his.

"Lo, you keep doing _that_, and we will _never_ make it out to the loft," Clark growled.

"But, it's so much fun!" Lois said, in a pouty voice.

"Believe me, Honey. It is not over. Not by a long shot!"

"You know, I was thinking, we _could_ sleep out in the loft tonight," said Lois, looking at Clark from underneath her eyelashes.

"Well, I guess I _could_ fix up a bed for us."

"That's good."

"You go get changed, and I will see what I can do."

"When are we going to tell your mom and dad about us?"

"You want me to do that, while you are getting changed?"

"If you do not mind," said Lois.

"Okay."

Giving Clark another kiss, Lois made her way into the bathroom. After putting Lois' bag in his room, Clark went back downstairs. He was glad to find that both of his parents were in the kitchen.

"Good. You're _both_ here."

"Something wrong, son?"

"No. For the first time in my life, everything is right."

"Care to elaborate?"

"What do the two of you think of Lois?"

"In what way do you want to know?"

"What do you think about her, in general?"

"I think she is one of the sweetest girls I have ever met," said Martha.

"I think she is a girl, who knows what she wants, and is not afraid to go after it," said Jonathan.

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"Why?"

"Well, as of an hour and a half ago, she is my girlfriend. I asked her as we were coming home from school."

Both Jonathan and Martha were speechless for few seconds.

"How did this come about?" asked Jonathan.

"She came over and ruffled my hair, after she dunked me, and instead of letting her walk away, I kissed her."

"You kissed her, just like that, in front of everyone?"

"Well…yeah."

"Are you going to tell her about you-know-what?"

"Maybe I will in a few months or maybe a few weeks."

"All I can say is, just make sure that you are ready to tell her, before you do, okay, son?"

"Okay."

A couple of hours later, Clark had fixed the loft up for him and Lois. He was looking up at the sky, when he heard her coming up the steps.

"Hey, Smallville, what are you up to?"

"I am not up to anything. I was just looking at the stars in the sky."

"How did your parents take the news about us?"

"Like I predicted, they are just fine with it."

"Whew, that is a _load_ off my mind!"

Clark chuckled, as he pulled Lois' back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then reached behind him and put on a slow, romantic song, which was just right for dancing.

He and Lois then began to sway to the beat of the song. Lois closed her eyes. Her mind went back to the first time, she ever saw Clark. She could not help, but to giggle.

"What is so funny, Lois?"

"Ahh, just remembering the first time I ever saw you. You were buck naked and in the middle of a corn field."

"Come on, admit it. You wanted me right then and there," Clark teased.

"Well, I can't admit I wanted you then, but I _can_ admit that I want you now, in more ways than one."

"Why, Lois Lane! I have no idea what you mean!" Clark tried to look, as though he _really_ did not know about what she was talking.

"I mean, the day you decide to make an honest woman of me, I will not give you any trouble."

"Well, if you want to, after my parents are gone to bed, (and to sleep), we will do _that_, too."

"Okay."

"Lois, I do not know how it happened so quickly, but I think I have fallen in love with you."

"I think I am in love with you, too, Clark Kent."

Without saying another word, Clark turned Lois around to face him. Once she was facing him, he lowered his head. Keeping his eyes on her, he did not close them, until he locked his lips with hers in a kiss.

Lois brought her arms up, and wrapped them around his neck. Clark's arms tightened around her waist. As the kiss deepened, Clark picked Lois up, until her legs wrapped around _his_ waist. He then sat down on his couch. With his super-hearing, he heard his parents go to bed, then after a few minutes, he heard the two of them softly snoring, in their sleep.

Grinning, Clark placed his hands at the bottom of Lois' shirt, and he began to pull it up and over her head. Lois began undoing the front of Clark's shirt. When she had it undone, she slid it off his shoulders. As she was doing that, Clark was undoing the clasps of her bra.

A few minutes later, both were completely nude, and Clark laid Lois down on the makeshift bed. After making sure she was comfortable, he raised himself over her. Beginning at her mouth, he kissed her all the way down to the center of her body. Once there, Clark began to tease the hell out of her clit, with his tongue. Within a few minutes, he had her squealing with delight. When he was finished, she flipped him over onto his back, and she began to kiss him the exact same way that he had kissed her, a few moments ago.

When she made it down to his cock, she began to kiss and lick around on the tip. Suddenly, she took him into her mouth, and she began sucking on the length of his man hood.

"Lois, I am getting ready to cum. If you do not want this in your mouth, you had better stop now!"

"I want you to. I do not mind."

"Okay, if you are sure."

"I am."

A few seconds later, Clark came with a shutter. To his surprise, Lois swallowed all of it, and then she used her tongue to clean up the rest of his cum. As she was doing that, Clark took a couple of deep breaths, to calm back down.

"Well, Mr. Kent, did I make you feel good?"

"You are, believe it or not, the _only_ person to _ever_ do that."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious."

"Well, Smallville," she said, running her hands up and down his chest and stomach. "It is your turn to make _me_ feel good."

"How do you propose that I do that, Miss Lane?"

"Well, you _could_ make love to me, Mr. Kent. I want you so bad right now, that if you _do not_ take me, I think I will explode, with the need."

"Are you on any kind of birth control, or do I need to be wearing protection?" Clark asked.

"Oh, can't we do without for just _one_ night?"

"What if you get pregnant?"

"We'll worry about _that_, when and _if_ it happens."

"Are you sure, Lois?" Clark asked, looking her straight in the eye. He did not want to do this, if she was not completely sure.

"Yes. I have never been surer of anything in my life. I want you in every way humanly possible," Lois said, as she pulled Clark up, so that she could lie underneath him.

"I just want you to know that _if _you _should_ get pregnant, I will do whatever I can to support you, okay?" Clark said, as he kissed a trail down the side of her arched neck.

"I know you will. I love you, Clark Kent."

"I love you, too, Lois Lane."

The couple quit talking then. As Clark was kissing her, he reached in between them, and rubbed her wet, hot core. He groaned, as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

When he was sure that her body was ready to receive him, he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, and covering her mouth with his, he plunged deeply into her. She gasped at how well he filled her. Clark stopped for a minute, to let her get used to the size of him. When she was ready, he began to move inside of her. She surprised him, by meeting him, thrust for thrust. A couple of minutes later, Clark groaned, as he felt Lois explode around him. A few seconds afterwards, Lois felt Clark's hot seed explode into her body. After her body had drained him of the last drop he had, Clark collapsed beside of her.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly," Clark said, grinning.

"I think I hit the jackpot, when I got with you, Smallville. To look at you, a woman would never know what a fantastic lover you are."

"Well, too bad for all of the other women, I am just a one woman man. I just gave you everything: my heart, my soul, _and_ my body. All that I am now belongs to you and you alone."

"It is the same for me, Clark. You have just ruined me for any other man, because no matter what happens, you are all I will be able to think about and dream about for the rest of my life."

When the couple were finished talking, Clark slipped into a pair of boxers and Lois put his t-shirt on. Then they lay down on the make shift bed, and got under the blanket. Once they were comfortable, Clark pulled Lois' back against his chest, and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you, Lois Lane."

"I love you, too, Clark Kent."

LJLK&CJK

Luckily, the next day was a Saturday, because it was around ten, when Clark even began to stir. He listened for sounds of his parents. Satisfied they were still in the house, he cuddled closer to Lois, and went back to sleep. He did not know that his mother was making her way towards the barn, looking for them. What she saw made her smile.

As quietly as she could, she made her way back to the house. She was still smiling, when she stepped into the kitchen, where Jonathan was drinking a cup of coffee.

"So, did you find him, or not?"

"Yes, I found him, but believe me, I was _not_ about to wake him up, and neither are_ you_."

"Let me guess, Lois was with him, wasn't she?"

"Yes, and _that_ is why you are _not_ going out there. They are both adults. We cannot do anything, even if they _did_ sleep together. If we raise a fuss, that will drive Clark _and_ Lois both away. So, please, _please_ leave them alone."

"Martha, if they _did_ sleep together, we may find out if Clark is able to father children! That is, assuming they were so caught up, they forgot to use any kind of protection."

"Jonathan, you're right! If Lois _does_ end up pregnant, we could always help Clark support her."

"Are we going to say anything, or are we going to just let them think we have no clue?"

"Jonathan, if Lois and Clark want us to know, I am sure they will tell us. Granted, the only way Clark would tell _us_ anything like _that_, is if Lois _does_ get pregnant," said Martha.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I guess you are right."

Martha just smiled.

LJLK&CJK

Meanwhile, back in the barn loft, Lois and Clark were finally waking up. As Lois stretched, she felt Clark kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Before they knew it, Lois was straddling Clark's lap. As they were kissing, Lois reached a hand down between them, she took Clark's boxers off, and then she guided his cock to the entrance of her body.

After making sure Lois was ready, Clark thrust upward, going in to the hilt. Soon, it was all Clark could do, not to explode as hard and as fast as he could. He, however, was able to wait until Lois had come, before he exploded deeply inside her. After they were finished, Lois collapsed on top of Clark's chest, completely out of breath.

"Well, after _that_ workout, I think it is time to go and get something to eat, don't you?"

"If you are hungry, Lois, we can go in and get some food."

"Okay. However, I think we should get dressed first."

Clark made a comical show of looking down at their bodies, which made Lois giggle.

"On the other hand; why don't _I _just run into the house, get us a bite to eat, and then bring it out here for us to enjoy?" Clark asked.

"Why, Clark Kent, if I did not know any better, I would think you are trying to keep me naked!"

"Well, that _was_ the general idea," Clark said, as he grinned, sheepishly. Lois could not help herself. She began to crack up. The look on his face was just _too_ hilarious for her.

"Okay, I will be right back, with some food."

"Clark, while you are in there, will you get me something to drink? My mouth is as dry as a desert."

"Yeah, what would you like?"

"I would just like some juice, please."

"I will have juice coming right up."

LJLK&CJK

Clark slipped on his jeans and his other t-shirt, and then he kissed Lois, before heading down the steps of his loft. When he walked into the house, he noticed that his parents were sitting at the kitchen table, just grinning at him. His heart, for some reason, jumped up into his throat. His mind was going a million miles a minute, thinking that his parents had somehow heard the racket he and Lois had made the night before, in the barn loft.

"Well, son, I have to say, this is the latest that I have ever known you to get up. Did you have a late night, last night?" Clark could tell that his father was trying his damnedest not to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"So, how's Lois?" Martha was having a harder time trying not to laugh than Jonathan was.

"Oh, come on, you two! That is enough with the trying not to laugh!"

That was all it took for Jonathan and Martha both to burst out laughing. Clark just glared at them.

"We're sorry, Clark. You were making a weird face, when you came through the door."

"Yeah, you looked like you were ready to take flight."

"Well, to be honest with you, I feel like, if I really tried, I _could_ fly, right now."

"You never know, you may end up flying one day, just like all of the other Kryptonians."

"Gee, thanks, Dad."

"What? I am being serious!"

"Well, for starters, I would like to see where my relationship with Lois goes, before I start flying, or anything else Krypotonian."

"Clark, do you think it could be that serious?"

"I think if I decided to tell Lois my secret, she would be the one person, other than the two of you, who would take it to the grave. She would treat me like a human being, rather than some alien freak. I also believe Lois will love me for _who_ I am, not _what_ I am."

"So you think she is The One, Clark?"

"For me, yes, I think Lois Lane may be The One."

"Clark, if you feel that way, you may need to go ahead and tell her the whole truth. Do not wait. She will only resent you, if you do."

"Okay, I will tell her while we are eating breakfast _in the loft_."

LJLK&CJK

Clark got Lois some juice, toast, and scrambled eggs. He got himself some coffee, biscuits, and gravy. He also got an extra cup of coffee, in case Lois wanted a cup, too.

He, then, made his way back out to the barn. Lois was sitting in Indian style on the couch, when he made it up the steps. She had on his boxers and a tank top. To him, there was nothing more beautiful than his girlfriend in his boxers and her shirt. He had to grin.

"Here you go, Lois. I got a little of everything, so you can take your pick of what you want."

"Oh, thank you, Clark."

Lois picked up the glass of juice and drank half of it in one go. When she looked at Clark, she noticed he was staring at her.

"What? I told you that I was thirsty."

"Nothing, I was just wondering how in the world you were able to drink that much, without breathing."

"Oh, come on, Clark. I have seen you drink a glass of water that is twice as big as this glass, straight down. So how do you do that, without breathing?" As she said this, Lois had put her hands on her hips in a very defiant stance. Clark could not help grinning again.

_Well,_ he thought. _Now is as good a time as any to tell her the whole truth about me. I just hope she does not run screaming from me._

"Lois, I want to tell you something, okay? I want you to let me tell you everything, before you say anything, all right?"

"Okay, Clark. What is it?"

"You know how I am always looking at the sky, when you come in?"

Lois nodded.

"The reason I do that a lot, is because that is where I am from."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not from Kansas, Lois. I am not even from this planet. Actually, I am not even from this galaxy."

"Are you saying that you are an Alien?"

"I would prefer 'Intergalactic Traveler,' but yeah. I am from a planet called Krypton."

"Wow! That is all I can say, is 'Wow!'

"You mean you're not freaked out?"

"No, should I be?"

"I would think so. I just told you that your boyfriend is from outer space, and you are acting like it is no big deal."

"Well, it isn't. You are still the same Clark Kent that I have known for the last few months. However, I get the feeling that you are not finished telling me your entire secret, are you?"

"No, I am not. You know how people who come in touch with meteor rock, end up having special powers?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I have powers, too. However, my powers do not come from the meteor rock. My powers come from the yellow sun."

"Will the meteor rock do anything to you?"

"Yes, it does. If I am around it too long, it can kill me. The meteor is the only thing that can weaken me. Other than you, that is. Well, as far as I know of, anyway. The meteor is actually 'Kryptonite.' I know of three different kinds. The green is the kind that can weaken me, the red makes me do things I do not want to do, and the black can literally split my personality."

"Oh, okay. Now, you said the sun gave you powers. What kind of powers are we talking about here?"

"I have heat vision, x-ray vision, super speed, super strength, super hearing, and super breath. I am invulnerable, unless I am around green Kryptonite. I am bulletproof. I can use my super hearing as a lie detector. Oh, and before I forget, I should be learning how to fly any day now."

"Wow! Can you show me?"

"Lois, Honey, you are taking this _way_ too calmly."

"Why should I not? You are no different from anyone else. The only thing different are you having these _amazing_ gifts. Who cares if no one else has powers as you do? That makes you even more special."

"Have I told you lately, how much I love you?"

"Nope, and I want to see these powers you have."

"You are very hard to shock, aren't you?"

"Clark, when you have seen as much as I have, not much _can_ shock you. Remember, I am an army brat."

"Okay. Finish eating, then I will show you what I can do."

"Who else knows about these powers?"

"Just you, my parents and my friend, Pete Ross know right now. I do not really go around broadcasting the fact that I am from a different planet. If I did that, I would not be living on a small town farm. I would be living at LuthorCorp, in one of their cells for the Criminally Insane."

"In other words, this secret is the kind that you take to the grave, right? I am just making sure, because I did not want to be talking to Chloe and think that she already knew, and blow the beans."

"I think the expression is 'spill the beans,' and I may end up telling Chloe one day, only because she has been my best friend, ever since I could remember. Actually, _she _was the one to give me my first kiss."

A few minutes later, Lois was finished eating.

"Okay, Smallville. I am ready for you to show me what you can do."

Clark still could not believe that Lois had not freaked out on him. It blew his mind that she was literally this calm.

"What would you like to see first?"

"Hmm, let's start with super speed."

"Okay," Clark said, as he picked Lois up, bridal style. "Hang on tight, all right?"

"Aye, aye, Captain, I will."

Clark chuckled, and then he took off. As he was running, he could feel Lois laughing in delight, against his chest. Suddenly, they stopped. When Lois looked up, she was surprised to see they were in front of the Talon. Slowly, Clark put her down on her feet.

"I think I found a brand new way to travel."

Clark rolled his eyes. Of course, Lois would find some kind of personal gain out of this. Since they were there, the couple decided to get a Latté and a muffin. Once inside, Lois and Clark found a table near the end of the coffee shop. When Lana came over to get their order, she smiled.

"Well, hello. I hear the two of you are Smallville's newest couple."

"Yeah, we got together after I gave Smallville here a Lois Lane dunk."

Clark childishly stuck his tongue out at Lois.

Lana laughed.

"I knew when I saw the two of you together, there would be chemistry. Granted, I did not know how long it would be until Clark saw what was right in front of his face. I am just glad the two of you can be happy."

"Thank you, Lana. Um, while you are here, can we order two Lattés and two muffins?"

"Sure, I will bring that right out to you."

"Thank you."

When Lana had walked away, Lois saw Chloe. Chloe waved and came over to sit with the couple.

"Hey there, Lo Jo, I have been trying to get a hold of you since about nine this morning. Where were you?"

"I was asleep. I turned all of my alarms, cell phones, and other wake up items off. I am sorry."

"Oh, that's fine. I was just calling to see if you made it all right."

"Yes, I made it all right." Unknown to Chloe, Lois' answer had a double meaning. Clark caught it immediately, and began to choke on his own air.

"Are you okay, Clark?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I am fine."

A few minutes later, Lois and Clark had eaten their muffins, and had drunk their Lattés. They were now ready to leave. Clark had some more abilities to show to his girlfriend.

LJLK&CJK

When the couple got back to the farm, Lois decided that she wanted to see Clark's super strength. Therefore, he led her to the barn. Once there, he picked up two bales of hay at the same time, and hurled them up to the rafters. Lois tried to pick up just _one_ bale of hay, and was only able to lift it up to her knees. It was then that the fact her boyfriend was more than a buffed up farmer, actually hit Lois. She had to sit down.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Clark said, as he knelt down in front of her on both knees. He thought she had fainted.

"You really _are_ more than what you seem, aren't you?"

"Yes, Lois, I am," Clark said, as he looked into Lois' eyes. He tried to see confusion, hurt, or anything that he could in her eyes. However, all he saw was _love_. This woman _actually_ loved him.

"Oh, Clark, I cannot believe you have had to live with something like this all these years!" exclaimed Lois, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her to him. He suddenly realized that she was crying. It shocked him to know that she was crying for _him_. No one, other than his parents, had _ever_ cried for him.

"Lois, it has not really been that hard for me. Yes, I would love to be able to tell _all _of my friends about me, but I have to know which ones I can trust, and which ones I cannot trust. Until then- you, my parents, and Pete are the only ones that will know. I do not want my friends to be my friends, _only _because of what I can do. That is not friendship-it is exposéship. I do not want that. I want someone in my life, which can see past the powers, past the fact that I _am_ from outer space, and past the fact that I am as _different_, as they come. You are the person, who I know will treat me like the human being that I want to be."

Lois looked into Clark's eyes. She could see that he was scared she would leave him, because of this secret. However, Lois knew deep down in her heart, she had found the man she was destined to be with for the rest of her life. This was the man; she would love for the rest of her life.

"Clark, to me, you are the same person who helped me find my cousin. You are the same person, who let me dunk him in a tank of ice-cold water. Even if I _could_ change you, I would not."

Clark realized he had just told Lois the basics of who he was, but he had not told her the whole story from beginning to end. He decided he would let her ask questions, and then he would tell her what she wanted to know. It would be easier that way, for him.

"Lois, is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"How did you get to Earth?"

Clark grinned.

"How would you like to see a real spaceship?"

"You actually have a spaceship here on the Kent farm?"

"Yes, we do. If you want to see it, all you have to do is follow me."

Lois followed Clark down into the storm cellar. What she saw there, would have made a lesser person faint. It was a real, honest-to-goodness spaceship. It was exactly like what she had read in Science Fiction stories. The only thing different was, Clark did not have green, slimy skin, he did not have giant black eyes, and he did not have the long tube-like fingers that the aliens had in the horror movies. To Lois, Clark was perfect.

LJLK&CJK

When the couple was back above ground, they went into the house, where Jonathan and Martha were. Martha took one look at Lois, and knew the young woman was still processing what Clark had told her. She went over and pulled Lois into a warm hug.

"Are you okay, Lois?"

"Yes, I am okay. I think the fact that Clark is not just some buffed up farm boy, is still trying to work its way into my brain. I still feel the same about him, as I did before he told me his secret. I just wish he were able to tell all of his friends about himself. It would make life so much easier for him." Lois looked at Clark, and she could tell that he loved her as much as she loved him. She would work as hard as she could to make sure they were together for the rest of their lives. Life would not be the same for her without him.

"I can honestly tell you, Lois, it is not easy keeping Clark's secret. However, not a day goes by that I am not proud to call him my son. He _may_ be from a different planet, but _we _raised him. _We _are his parents. He may say that we found him, but the truth is _he_ found _us_."

"What do you mean?"

"Has Chloe told you about the Meteor Shower that happened about fifteen years ago?"

"I think she did."

"Let's go into the Living Room, and I will tell you the whole story from the beginning."

Martha took Jonathan's hand, as she led the three of them into the Living Room to sit down. Once the four of them were sitting down, she turned to Lois, and began to tell her the story of how Clark had came to Earth.

LJLK&CJK

**Flashback**:

_It was during one of our Homecoming weeks for Smallville High. Jonathan and I had learned that we would never be able to have our own children. According to the doctor, if we wanted children, we would have to adopt. Anyway, back to the story. Jonathan and I were heading home from Lana's aunt Nell's Flower Shop. Suddenly, we heard a crash behind us. _

_ I looked back, and falling from the sky was these humongous balls of fire. One fell about five feet in front of the truck. Jonathan stomped the brakes, but it was too late. The truck flipped over onto its top. The next thing I knew, Jonathan had said my name, and he was looking to his left._

_ There in front of our eyes was this adorable little boy, who could not have been more than three to six years old. He helped us out of the truck. Once I was back on my feet, I saw that all that this little boy had with him was a little blue blanket. I picked him up and wrapped him in the blanket._

_ Jonathan and I began to search for his parents._

_ "Kids don't just fall from the sky, Martha."_

_ "Well, where did he come from?_

_ That is when we saw the spaceship._

_ "If his parents did survive, they are certainly not from Kansas," I said, as I looked down at the boy. (We had not named him yet.)_

_ "Honey, I know how much you want to keep him, but what are we going to tell people who ask us. That we found him in a cornfield?"_

_ "We didn't find him, Jonathan. He found us."_

_ Jonathan did not say another word. He just looked up into the sky. He then went in search of a truck, so we could take the spaceship and the boy with us. When we finally got back home, I was able to talk Jonathan into adopting him. I had even come up with a name for him: Clark Joseph Kent. The Clark is my maiden name, and the Joseph is just a name I had always liked._

_ The first person to find out that we had a son was Sheriff Ethan. He wished us luck, and told us he was happy we made it through the Meteor Shower without any real damage._

_ When Clark was about seven, he began to show his abilities. The first two: super speed and super strength showed up together. He was about fourteen or fifteen when his other abilities began to show up. First, was x-ray vision, next was heat vision, then was super hearing, and last was super breath. He freaks out every time a new ability shows itself. However, all he has to do is practice until he can control them. He has done well so far._

**End Flashback**

LJLK&CJK

"The only ability I would really watch out for is the heat vision. However, I will let Clark tell you about _that_ one."

Martha immediately hushed, when she heard Clark growl. She looked over at her son, and realized why he had growled. She had embarrassed him. Jonathan was shaking his head. _He_, of course knew what activated Clark's heat vision. He had been the one to help Clark gain control of that particular ability. Until now, it had only been between the two of them.

"Martha, why don't we go to the kitchen, while they talk?" Jonathan suggested to his wife.

"If there is anything the two of you need, let us know."

Clark rolled his eyes. His mother really did _not_ know when to stop. After his parents had left the Living Room, Clark looked over at Lois. She saw he was looking at her.

"What?"

Clark shook his head and smiled at her.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Not that I can think of. I guess I cannot call you Smallville anymore, can I?"

"Honey, you can call me 'Smallville' anytime you want."

Lois grinned. She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. She had fallen more deeply in love with him than she could ever remember loving anyone else, before in her life.

"I cannot believe you are all mine, Smallville."

"By the way, why did Chloe call you 'Lo Jo' today?"

"It is the combination of my first and middle names."

"Which is?"

"Lois JoAnne Lane is my full name."

"Well, that is cool. Both of our middle initials are the same."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

_Hmm, _Clark thought. _Lois JoAnne Kent sounds damn good. If we are still together at Christmas time, I might ask her to marry me. I wonder if she would. Just about my luck, she would want to hyphenate her name. However, Lois JoAnne Lane-Kent does not sound bad either._

Clark snapped out of his reveling by Lois snapping her fingers in front of his face. He blinked his eyes, before looking at her in the face.

"Where did you go, Clark?"

"I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about you, me, and us."

"Oh kay, if you say so."

"For right now, that is all you are getting out of me."

"Oh, being the big, macho dude now, are you?"

"You got that right."

Lois stuck her tongue out at him. Clark just grinned. He knew it would freak her out, if he told her what he had really been thinking.

"Are you hungry, Lois?"

"Oh, just change the subject, why don't you?"

"I believe I just did."

"You know, you can be an ass hole, when you want to be."

"I learned from the best."

"Now, that was just mean."

"I was not talking about you," he whispered in her ear. "I was talking about my dad. He can be a real ass, when he wants to be."

"I will be sure to tell him that, when I talk to him again."

"Oh, you do, and see what you will _not _be getting tonight."

"_That_ is just cruel. Using you-know-what against me."

"Well, it worked, did it not?"

"That is not the damn point, Smallville."

Clark just burst into laughter. He had, if his mind served him correctly, just found out which buttons to push to turn her into a spitfire.

"You are just a little hell-cat aren't you?"

"Honey, you forget who raised me. Remember General Sam Lane?"

"I remember him only too well."

"Yeah, I thought you might."

"Let's go into the kitchen and see if Mom has anything cooked."

Clark grabbed Lois by the hand and pulled her up. With both of her hands in his, he led her into the kitchen. Martha and Jonathan were sitting at the table. Clark pulled out a chair for Lois to sit down, and then he sat down in the chair beside of her. He noticed, but pretended not to pay any attention that his parents were watching every move they made.

"The food looks good, Mom."

"Well, I just fixed everything that I knew both of you liked. Lois, I would just like to say I have loved having you here. You are like the daughter I never had. I am so glad that Clark decided to forget Lana and be with you. To be honest, I always thought Lana was not good enough for my son. However, I think you are perfect for him," said Martha. She quit talking at the look that her husband and son were giving her. It was a look that said please be quiet.

"Mrs. Kent, if everything works out, maybe someday, I _really_ can be the daughter you never had."

Lois did not notice the sharp intake of breath that Clark took. He looked over at her.

_I wonder if that means she would say yes if I asked her to marry me._

Martha and Jonathan both were looking at Lois as well. Lois was too busy eating to notice the looks on their faces.

"Jonathan, can we go to Metropolis for a couple of days? I want to get a head start on my Christmas shopping," said Martha.

"Sure, Sweetheart. When do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we can get start getting ready around the time we get finished eating."

"Okay, that is fine with me. Clark, do you and Lois care to look after the farm, while we are gone?"

"No, I do not mind, Dad. I am sure Lois and I can take care of everything that needs taken care of, for a couple of days."

"Well, I guess that is settled."

LJLK&CJK

Jonathan and Martha left around two-thirty, heading towards Metropolis. Clark was looking forward to having a couple of days alone with Lois. He planned to pretend they were already married, just to see what it would be like, to have a wife. If his plan worked, then he would know whether he really wanted to ask Lois to marry him at Christmas, or not.

He had a little over six months to buy her a ring, and get himself prepared for proposing to the woman he already loved more than life. The fact that he could have already gotten her pregnant made him excited in a way. He did not think it was possible for him to have children, but only time would tell.

He knew that if he asked her right now, she would just freak out, so he figured it would be better to wait until Christmas. He knew she would make the perfect wife, even though she could not cook worth a damn. He would definitely be doing the cooking in their family.

As soon as his parents left, he pulled Lois close to his chest and super sped them upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were there, he kissed her deeply and hungrily. By the time they were finished kissing, they were both completely undressed. Clark guided her over to his bed, and laid her down on it, before following her down. They laid there making out for a few seconds, and then Clark began to run his hands up and down her body.

When his fingers reached the center of her body, he inserted one long finger into her hot, wet entrance. Lois moaned and arched into him. He added just a tiny bit of super speed to the thrusting, making Lois to come off the bed, in orgasm. Once she came down from her high, he pulled her on top of him. He reached down and guided his cock to the entrance of her core.

He waited until she was looking him in the eye, before he entered her in one smooth thrust. This caused Lois to gasp. She would never be able to get over the way that Clark could completely fill her up. Once she had gotten used the size of him, Clark began to move inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to meet him, thrust for thrust. Clark added some of his super speed to his thrusts, to make her reach her orgasm faster. It must have worked, because within minutes her muscles were tightening around him, as she hit her climax. After two or three more thrusts, Clark began to convulse within her.

As soon as he quit cumming, he collapsed beside of her, so that he would not crush her with his weight. When they came down from their high, Clark turned over onto his side to cuddle up to her back.

"Why is it that sex with you just seems to get better and better?" Lois asked, and Clark had to bite his lip, to keep from bursting into laughter. He kissed her temple, before he answered.

"I guess it is because we love each other so much. You seemed tighter this time than you did last night. I thought it was fantastic. Maybe someday, I will be able to do that to you every night of our lives."

"You mean you aren't going to?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess I could sneak in here every night after my parents go to bed."

"Clark, we _are_ both adults. We do not really need permission, if we want to be together."

"I know, but I was raised to respectful of my parents, and I do not want to give them any reason at all to be disappointed in me."

"Well, we could always ask for their permission to share your room."

"I do not know, but I will ask them, when they come back from Metropolis. Is that okay with you?"

"I think they probably knew what we would be doing, when they decided to go on that trip in the first place."

"You may be right, but I would still like to hear it from their mouths that it is okay for us to share a room, under their roof."

"Okay, Clark, whatever you want to do is fine by me."

Clark grinned and pulled Lois against him, as they settled down in the bed to go to sleep. He could not help but to squeeze her to him, when she kissed a certain spot in the center of his chest.

LJLK&CJK

On Monday morning, the couple took a shower together. When they were finished, they went back to Clark's room to get dressed. Lois surprised Clark, by getting one of his smaller flannel shirts, and putting it on over her t-shirt. She grinned, when she saw he was looking at her.

"What? I want everyone to know whose woman I am. I also want everyone to know whose man you are."

"I did not say a word. However, my shirt looks good on you, as always," Clark said as he chuckled.

"Why do you think I always wear your shirts and other clothing? I love the way they feel against my skin. It is also a plus that they smell like you. If I have not said it lately, I love you, Clark Kent."

"Hmm, I love you, too, Lois Lane," Clark said, as he pulled Lois up against him for a long kiss.

"If we keep doing that, we will be late for school. You know, if we are late, Chloe is going to be here the second that she can, trying to find out what is going on. You know how nosey she is."

"Well, I guess that means we better get a move on."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

About forty-five minutes later, Lois and Clark pulled into the school parking lot. People were staring, but neither seemed to notice. As they walked towards the school building, Clark entwined his fingers with Lois', brought the hand up, and kissed the back of her hand. Lois looked him in the face and just smiled. It was a good thing they had all the same classes, because Clark did not want to be away from his girlfriend for even a minute, if he did not have to be.

Everyone seemed to notice that Lois and Clark had begun to spend all their time with just each other. Yes, they talked to Chloe, when they were in the Torch office, but otherwise, they were content just being with each other. Once school was over, the couple got into Clark's truck, and headed toward the Talon. When they got to the Talon, Clark went to order a Latté and something to eat for each of them. Lois found a table near the back of the coffee shop, which ensured that she and Clark would have some privacy.

A few seconds later, Clark joined her. He set her Latté in front of her, and then gave her the food he had gotten for her. He, then sit down in the chair that was in front of her.

"Was what I got for you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it is just fine with me."

"So, what are we going to do about my parents, when we get back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that we have practically been living like a married couple, since they have been in Metropolis."

"Well, we could always say we eloped, while they were gone," said Lois, teasingly.

"If you want to see me six feet under with green Kryptonite in my pockets, go right ahead."

"Oh, be serious, your parents would not kill you just for getting married. Would they?"

"No, it would not be the fact I got married that would have them killing me. It would be the fact I did it without them."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense."

"So, why are we talking about marriage, all of a sudden?"

"You never know, I may end up trapping you into marrying me someday. Would everyone not just love to see the names Clark and Lois Lane-Kent in the newspapers?" she asked.

_ Well, that answers two of my questions. She_ would _marry me and she wants to hyphenate her name. I have to say this is such good news for me. All I have to do now is go and buy her engagement ring._

"Maybe someday they will."

"You know what I would like to do in the future?"

"What would you like to do in the future?"

"I would like to be a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis."

"You know, I think I would like to do that, too. Maybe we could be partners. You know, do a byline together."

"Well, the two of us should get Chloe to let us do a byline for the Torch, just to see how well we can do one together."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

By the time the couple had come up with this idea, they had finished eating, and decided to head home.

About thirty minutes later, they were back at the farm. Instead of taking their things in the house, Clark super-sped their bags to the loft, and then came back to walk into the house with Lois. He was glad to see that his parents had made it back home safe and sound.

LJLK&CJK

"Hey, son, how did it go taking care of the farm?" Jonathan asked after Lois had gone upstairs to lie down.

"I let Lois sleep, while I did everything by super-speed. I think everyone at school has noticed that there is a lot between Lois and me though. However, I do not mind one bit. I want the world to know that I have finally found the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with."

"Have you and Lois talked about that, getting married, I mean?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering what we were going to tell the two of you about the fact that we practically acted married, while you were gone. I do not know if she was joking or not, but she wanted to tell you we eloped while you were gone. Luckily, I talked her out of it."

"Are you serious?"

"I am being dead serious; however I was able to find out a couple bits of information. I think _if_ I do ask her to marry me, she will say yes. I think I also found out that she wants to hyphenate her name. I think that information is good for me, because I plan to ask her around Christmas time."

"Are you sure about that, son?"

"Yeah, Dad, I have never been surer about anything in my life. I am totally and completely in love with Lois Lane. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I do not want to risk losing her, Dad. If I do lose her, I think it will literally kill me. It will probably be even quicker than green Kryptonite."

"Did you notice that she was all that you could really remember, when you came back from the time that Jor-El took you?"

"Yeah, I have noticed that. I am beginning to think that the reason she was the one to find me, is that Fate chose her to be my soul mate. To be honest, I would not have it any other way. I like being with someone who loves me for _who_ I am, not _what_ I am, or what I can do."

"I agree with you, Clark. Your mother and I think Lois is the perfect woman for you. Do not get me wrong, Lana was a nice girl. However, I do not think she could have made you half as happy as Lois has." Jonathan placed an arm around his son's shoulders. "I believe it was written in the stars that you and Lois were meant to be together."

"I kind of figured that out, when I kissed her at the pep rally on Friday. When I looked into her eyes, I saw love there that was never in Lana's eyes. No matter how much I wanted to be with Lana, she just is not the one that I am meant to spend the rest of eternity with."

"Well, if you are going to ask Lois around Christmas, are you going anytime soon to get her a ring?"

"I might, but then again, Mom said that if I ever got engaged to a girl that _she_ really liked, then she wanted me to use her engagement ring. She said that it would be the most wonderful gift in the world to her, that her future daughter-in-law wears her engagement ring."

"Well, I guess, you had better let your mother know what you plan to do. You know she is going to want to plan almost the entire thing," Jonathan chuckled. "By the way, since Christmas is a little over six months away, we should go ahead and make arrangements for her father and sister to be here as well. You need to get her father's number from Chloe, so you can fill him in."

"Okay, I will, Dad."

Clark made sure Lois was still asleep, and then he super-sped to Chloe's apartment. Once he was there, he knocked on the door. When he heard Chloe tell him to come in, he opened the door.

"Hi, Clark, what are you doing here?"

"I need to get General Lane's phone number from you."

"May I ask why?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Okay, let me get my cell phone, and I will give you the number."

Clark waited for Chloe to retrieve her cell phone. Once she had it, she wrote down the General's number for Clark.

"You are not going to get the General to come and get Lois, are you?"

"No, Chloe, I am not. I am going to call and get him and Lois' sister to come for Christmas."

"Wow, Clark, you move fast."

_You have no idea just how fast I move. _Clark thought.

"Are you planning to ask the General if you can marry Lois or something like that?"

When Clark did not answer her, Chloe knew she had hit the nail on the head. She could not believe that Clark had been with Lois less than a month, and he was already planning to ask her to marry him.

"I just wanna say that _if _you do plan on proposing, I definitely want to be there, okay, Clark?"

"Chloe, you are always invited to my house for Christmas. What makes you think this year will be any different?"

"I was just making sure."

About thirty minutes later, Clark was back at the farm. To his amazement, Lois was still asleep. He went out to the loft, to make his call to the General. Luckily, the General answered on about the third ring.

"Hello, this is General Sam Lane."

"Sir, this is Clark Kent. Lois is staying at my family's farm, while she is in town."

"Ah, Mr. Kent, yes, I am aware of where my daughter is staying."

"Well, sir, the reason I was calling was to ask you if you and I could meet somewhere. I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, I will take the first flight from Washington. You can meet me at Smallville Inn. We can talk there."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You are welcome, son. I will call you to let you know when I get there, and you can come over then."

"I am looking forward to it, Sir."

Clark disconnected the call. He could not help, but to grin. If everything went according to his plan, he would be a married man by this time next year. He could not wait to say, "I do" to Lois.

LJLK&CJK

**Two Weeks before Christmas**:

"Mom, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure, Clark, let's go upstairs."

Martha and Clark went into her and Jonathan's room. Once they were sitting on the bed, she turned to him and waited to hear what he wanted to say. He looked nervous.

"What did you need to talk about, Clark?"

"Mom, do you remember saying that if I ever got engaged to a woman that you liked, that you wanted me to use your engagement ring?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well, I think I am going to need that ring on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, sweetie, are you going to propose to Lois?"

"I was planning to."

Martha went over to her jewelry box and got the engagement ring that Jonathan had given her, when he asked her to marry him.

"I hope Lois will like it."

"I am sure she will. I hope that by this time next year, you will have the daughter you always wanted."

"Is this why you had that meeting with General Lane?"

"Yes, I went to ask him to come here for Christmas, and then I asked him if it was okay with him, if I asked Lois to marry me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he would be happy to come here for Christmas."

Martha slapped him on the arm.

"I meant what did he say about you asking Lois to marry you?"

Clark grinned.

"He said that if I was who Lois really wanted to be with, then he could not stand in our way."

"I am so happy for you, Clark."

"Thank you, Mom."

LJLK&CJK

On Christmas Eve, the Kents, the Lanes, and Chloe gathered in the Kent family kitchen. Lois was nearly seven months pregnant. She and Clark had found out about two weeks after he went and talked to her father. Clark had had a smile on his face that just would not go away. He had everything he could ever want. He had his family, his friends, a soon-to-be fiancé, and a daughter on the way. Life just could not get any better than this.

"Before we eat, I have something I would like to say," Clark said over everyone's voice.

Everyone stopped talking.

"First, I just want to say, I am so happy that everyone is here. Next, I would like to say to those of you that would wish I would stop smiling, it is impossible for me to stop smiling, when I have everything I have ever wanted."

"Hear, hear!"

Clark turned to Lois.

"Lois, you have made me happier, since I met you, than anyone in the world could ever make me. I never thought I could be this happy. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. Lois JoAnne Lane, will you make me the happiest man in the entire galaxy and agree to become my wife?"

Lois could not speak, because of the tears in her eyes. She could only nod her head. Clark placed his mother's engagement ring on her finger, and then he bent down and kissed her.

When he looked up, Clark noticed that all the women had tears streaming down their faces just like Lois.

LJLK&CJK

The next day, Lois was lying down, and Clark decided this was the time to ask his father to be his best man.

"Hey, Dad, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, son, what is up?"

"Dad, I want you to be my best man at my wedding. I thought about it, and you have been the best friend I ever had, because you are there for me no matter what. You took an alien boy, and raised him as your own son, and for that I will never be able to thank you enough."

Jonathan had tears in his eyes.

"Clark, it would be an honor."

LJLK&CJK

Lois could not decide if she wanted Lucy to be her maid of honor, or if she wanted Chloe to be her maid of honor. After thinking about it for a few more minutes, she decided to let both of them be her maid of honor. She picked up her cell phone, and she called Chloe.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, I have decided that I want you and Lucy both to be my maid of honor, because I cannot choose between you."

"That is fine with me, Lois."

"Okay, well, I need to get off of here and call Lucy."

"Alright, I will talk to you later."

Lois hung up, and then she called Lucy. Like Chloe, Lucy was fine with being co-maid of honor.

Once her calls were finished, Lois closed her eyes, and she was asleep. She began dreaming of being married.

LJLK&CJK

About a month later, Lois went into labor. While she was in the first stage of labor, Clark rushed her to the hospital. After twelve and a half hours of labor, Ellen Martha Kent was welcomed into the world.

It was perfect, because now, their daughter could be a part of their wedding. Lois gave Ellen the part of chief maid of honor. Chloe could carry her down the aisle, and hold her during the ceremony.

LJLK&CJK

The June after Ellen was born; (three months later) was when Lois and Clark decided to get married. They had the wedding at the farm. Clark had to hold himself in check to keep from floating off the ground, he was that happy. After Sam placed Lois' hand in Clark's, he went and took his seat, beside of Chloe's uncle Gabe. He had a handkerchief out, because he knew that before the ceremony was over, he would have at least one tear falling. Let us face it; it _was_ his daughter getting married, his first-born baby.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone should have any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Parson Jacobs waited about five seconds, and then continued with the ceremony.

"Do you, Clark Joseph Kent, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her to death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lois JoAnne Lane, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him to death do you part?"  
" I do."

"May I have the rings, please?"

Lucy and Jonathan handed the pastor the rings.

"Clark, please put this ring on the third finger of her left hand, and please repeat your vows after me."

Clark put the ring halfway on Lois' finger.

"I, Clark Joseph Kent, give you, Lois JoAnne Lane, this ring as a symbol of my love. The circle of love will forever be yours."

"I, Clark Joseph Kent, give you, Lois JoAnne Lane, this ring as a symbol of my love. The circle of love will forever be yours."

After saying this, Clark finished placing the ring on her finger.

"Lois, please put this ring on the third finger of his left hand, and please repeat your vows after me."

Lois put the ring halfway on Clark's finger.

"I, Lois JoAnne Lane, give you, Clark Joseph Kent, this ring as a symbol of my love. The circle of love will forever be yours."

"I, Lois JoAnne Lane, give you, Clark Joseph Kent, this ring as a symbol of my love. The circle of love will forever be yours."

After saying this, Lois finished placing the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Clark, you may kiss your bride."

Clark grinned. He had been waiting for this. He lifted the veil from Lois' face and slowly began to kiss her.

When they broke apart, they turned to face their family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Joseph Kent."

The applause was deafening. Clark took Ellen from Chloe, and the newly married couple proceeded up the aisle.

LJLK&CJK

**Six Years Later**:

It had been six years since Lois and Clark had gotten married. In addition to Ellen, they had a son named Samuel Jonathan and another daughter named Chloe Lucinda. Overall, the Kents were happy.

Clark had become Superman, just as his destiny said he was to be. Jonathan had died of a heart attack about a year after Lois and Clark were married. General Lane retired from the army, and bought a house, so he could be closer to his grandchildren. Lucy moved in with Chloe, until Chloe married a man named Jimmy Olsen, then she asked for a room at her father's house.

Martha became the senator for Kansas. Lois, Clark, Ellen, Johnny, and Cindy had a house that was about five minutes away from Metropolis, because Lois and Clark were byline writers for the Daily Planet.

The story of Lois and Clark will go on.

Author's Note: I do not own Smallville or anything that has to do with Superman. If I did, Lois and Clark would have been together when they first met.

I wrote this just for fun, so no flames, please.

On Microsoft Word, this story is fifty-six pages and over eleven thousand words long.

Please read and review.


End file.
